


Dear Fate

by inkonmyflowers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fate & Destiny, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Loneliness, Mipha "writing" a letter to fate, POV Mipha, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Canon, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Dear Fate,This isn’t my first or last letter to you, but it seems like I always find things to tell you that I haven’t before.
Kudos: 2





	Dear Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> With the release of Age of Calamity coming around, I have been thinking a lot about Breath of the Wild recently and, of course, about my favourite character: best girl Mipha. 
> 
> I've had this kind of work in mind for a while but didn't know what to apply it to; that is until I listened to Mipha's Theme again and thought that she would be the perfect character for this situation. Her story is truly a tragedy and I remember crying for hours when I first played the game (I was convinced that she was alive and just trapped in Vah Ruta D:). I was so sad, my heart was crying out for her, and I deeply hope that she could rest in peace at last.
> 
> This work, as well as my other works related to her, are a tribute to her.
> 
> My english is still not very good so please do tell me where to correct certain grammar/vocabulary/others mistakes. I have been writing in english for some time now, but as a non native person, it still is a little difficult for me to grasp certain aspects of the language. So please feel free to leave a comment in case you notice anything. It will help me improve a lot!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

Dear Fate,

  
  


This isn’t my first or last letter to you, but it seems like I always find things to tell you that I haven’t before.

I do not have paper, nor do I have ink, so I hope that my words will reach you through my thoughts.

I believe it has been about 78 years since Calamity Ganon has struck. Time is something I am barely aware of, I am therefore unable to confirm the accuracy of that information. 

My best efforts haven’t been enough to free Ruta from this evil he is plagued by, but I haven’t given up yet. I still am convinced that we will be free in not so long.

I have been thinking a lot, lately.

I wonder what would have happened if you had been a little kinder to us Champions of Hyrule. We vowed to fight and work hard until the end to protect the kingdom, and although I know that it encompassed the risk of us having to give our life for that sake, I wish it would have gone differently. I wish that everything would have gone according to plan, and that we would have survived. All we needed was more time, more strength, more knowledge about the ancient Sheikah technology and luck on our side… With these, I believe that our victory would have been possible.

I suppose it is too late for “what ifs”... 

Do you ever feel guilty?

It is said that you are the one writing our life out and deciding the day of our birth, what will happen to us as well as the day we pass. You seem to be gentle with some, and cruel with others; how do you choose which people will be happy and which people will live in tragedy? Is it random? Are there any criteria you might be looking for in order for you to make the final decision? What made us deserve such a cruel death?

Do you ever feel sad?

We mortal beings seem so brittle compared to you, like fragile shells made out of glass. Your shelves must be full of our kinds, waiting for you to come and crush us to dust; your hands probably don’t bleed from our shards. We are mere seconds of your time, individual letters in the thick book of your existence… 

Or maybe you don’t know emotions, nor do you know feelings, and carry out your task without giving a second thought about it…

I remember thanking you for birthing me in a good family and giving me a wonderful little brother; now I resent you for ripping us apart and robbing us from the future we might have had together. I often imagine us growing up together, going through good, bad and terrible times together, wandering around Zora Domain, becoming great heirs to the Zora throne and making our father’s eyes sparkle with pride. I sometimes think about what being a queen would have been like, and if I would have the kind of queen that is honorable and takes good care of her people. I like to imagine that this happened in another life, be it the last or the next one.

I would like to make a wish.

When my soul will finally rest, please allow Sidon and I to be reborn and to get the chance of living the life we should have lived. I desperately wish for us to have more time together, so if you can find it in you and in your possibilities, please give us the time we couldn’t have in this life. It is my only desire. It is a selfish one, but as of now, it is what my heart longs for the most. I would love to ask you if there is a price for this - there most certainly is, perhaps it was dying alone - but… As you are known for never answering, I will never be sure of that.

I hope that I lived a life of bravery and strength. I am yet to fully fulfill what was meant for me, but I vow to do everything in my power to bring an end to the Calamity once the time has come.

I do not know of anything to say more.

I will probably “write” to you again in the future. Until then, I wish you all the best and for you to be well. Please be kind to my family and don’t torment them - they deserve to be happy.

Farewell, 

\- Mipha


End file.
